


The Hazards of Love, or Something Like That

by Depressed_Elf



Category: Young Blades
Genre: F/M, Love, Masturbation, Poor Decision-Making Skills, Sexual Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-08
Updated: 2013-01-08
Packaged: 2017-11-24 03:53:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/630092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Depressed_Elf/pseuds/Depressed_Elf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>D'Artagnan didn't realize how powerful Siroc's love potion would be -- or how painful. Missing scene for "Secrets."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hazards of Love, or Something Like That

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not entirely sure where this came from, but D'Artagnan totally deserves it.

He’d had some stupid ideas before, but this one was the worst.

Perhaps he’d convinced himself that it was a joke; that he’d never _really_ thought it would work. He’d seen Siroc try it; but that could easily be a coincidence, couldn’t it? It didn’t mean _Jacqueline_ would fall head over heels for him.

As soon as he saw that she did, he got scared. What did love _mean_ , really, if you could make someone love you with a potion? He’d been with his share of women – he wasn’t half as debauched as rumor had it, but he never minded a good rumor – but love, it seemed, was a different story. His relationship with Jacqueline had evolved from teasing to caring to wanting to spend the rest of his life together with her. That was the difference between love and just wanting sex, wasn’t it?

D’Artagnan hadn’t had sex since he met Jacqueline. It happened rather suddenly, unconsciously. He’d been so busy trying to pursue her that he didn’t even realize it for nearly two months. The rumor mill was obviously doing its work, protecting him from jokes about his newfound celibacy, or he would have noticed earlier. And that was another stupid thought; why would he need other people noticing that he didn’t have sex to notice it himself?

Because he didn’t _want_ to notice it, he realized; didn’t want to admit to himself that he felt something different. That he was in love with Jacqueline, and he was waiting for her because that’s what she would want.

And it was his own damn fault for confusing her.

He waited nearly half an hour for her to fall asleep. The potion had started doing its work as soon as he swallowed it, and laying next to Jacqueline, breathing in her scent, hardly helped matters. By the time he got away, his erection was painful and his pants felt ready to split. He ducked behind a tree at what he hoped was a safe distance and pulled them down.

He closed his eyes, picturing her as he touched himself. The few times he saw her as a woman, hair down, face without that uncomfortably stiff look of forced masculinity. The glimpses of bare skin as he watched her changing. She couldn’t have been so careless as to leave that mirror there; she must have done it on purpose.

He squeezed and stroked until he felt himself nearing his climax, biting his lip to keep from calling out Jacqueline’s name loud enough to wake her. But nothing happened. As he continued, the pleasure turned into pain, his skin red and raw.

He let go, panting, and cursed under his breath. Attending to a lady’s needs indefinitely, indeed. He shouldn’t have let Jacqueline go to sleep, he thought idly. He could have screwed her all night like this – shown her what it was like to love him... But no, the opportunity was lost, and it was his own damned stupid fault.

What was he supposed to do now? He touched himself lightly, lazily, and shuddered at the feeling of his rough skin on oversensitive flesh. It had to wear off sooner or later, right? Reluctantly, he tucked himself back into his pants, ignoring the pressure. He settled himself on the ground away from Jacqueline. It didn’t help much; he could still smell her hair, hear her breathe softly as she slept. As he drifted off to sleep after hours of uncomfortable tossing and turning, he wondered with a bit of horror if it was even healthy to have an erection for more than four hours.


End file.
